Caught
by chezlovesyou
Summary: Tony and Michelle share a relaxing morning, until... post season 2 fun fluff. OneShot, at least for now...Enjoy!


_This idea came to me before the season 5 premiere, and I decided to put-off writing it...  
But now, I think it is a fun little piece of fluff to read!  
I hope you enjoy, please review!_

Waking up with a band of sunlight, seeping through the bay window, tickling your face, wrapped in the arms of the man you love is the best way to start the day, Michelle decided.

As she drifted into a state of serene consciousness, she smiled, eyes half-open, her life was going perfectly and for once- she couldn't be any happier. She and Tony had been going out for almost four months, and still no one at CTU, save Jack, knew that the two were an item. Some people suspected, of course (but not many, including their superiors), and it was becoming increasingly harder and harder for Michelle to endure the overheard conversations between the IT girls, thinking aloud about "What a babe" Tony was.

But one day, Michelle knew- they would tell their coworkers about their involvement, _and who would have the last laugh then? _Michelle thought with a playful smirk appearing on her face. As she wriggled down farther under the askew soft white sheets, pressing herself into Tony's side, resuming her favorite sleeping position.

But she was eager to start the day, and even though it was barely past dawn, Michelle slipped out of the comfort of Tony's arms and began to make her way to the master bathroom. On the King-size bed, still deep in sleep, Tony subconsciously began to move his arms, looking to find Michelle and pull her close to him again. Happy with this display of devotion- even though he was fast asleep, Michelle tucked her pillow safely inside Tony's arms, which immediately latched on to the substitute Michelle.

She leaned over the edge of the bed and stroked Tony's forehead for a moment before she kissed his face- _God, I love him_ was resounding through her head as she continued on her way to the shower. She reached the door and looked back at the sleeping form. It almost made her nauseous, how much she didn't want to be away from him, how much she loved him; how she knew that they were meant to be together.

Michelle sighed, reluctantly leaving the bedroom for the spacious bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her and proceeded to turn on the hot water in the shower. Michelle liked her showers as hot as she could stand; something which Tony made fun of her for. (Although she made exceptions when he was in the shower with her…)

She gingerly stepped into the welcoming cascade of water, and felt the relaxing warmth wash over her, when she wasn't near Tony she rarely felt warm enough anymore. Sighing, Michelle was thankful that they both had the day off work today—this wasn't a common occurrence—and she was even more thankful for not having to run home before work for a change of clothes after spending an especially nice night with Tony, or vice versa- as both situations were becoming more a frequent occurrence with them.

Michelle froze in the shower, suddenly remembering last night, and like a bolt of lightening, the recollection came rushing back to her, and again made her feel even happier and more excited. The evening before, halfway through a lovely home cooked meal, (his specialty…) Tony had nervously placed his hand over Michelle's and asked her to move in with him. Michelle had jumped into his arms and the dinner went unfinished. Blushing to herself, Michelle noted that their dinner would still on the table… But it didn't matter; they would never have to wakeup thirty plus minutes earlier in order to get to work on time- that problem was solved, with a very pleasing solution for both sides.

As she washed her hair, taking her time (never need to rush now, she thought gleefully), her thoughts straying back to Tony, as they often did. She felt like the luckiest person in the world to be in love with him, even more importantly, he loved her: _"more than you will ever know"_ he whispered in her ear every night before they fell asleep. It was this declaration of love, and his soft embrace that were the last things she felt and the first she woke up to. Michelle wanted it no other way, and she was almost certain that things wouldn't be any other way.

Feeling rejuvenated, Michelle stepped into Tony's plush bathrobe- which he never used, and was kept there for exclusively her use- and she crept back into his room. No--their room, Michelle corrected herself as she entered. Only slightly disappointed to see that Tony was still asleep, Michelle decided that the best thing for her to do would be to tidy up the kitchen and surprise him with a fresh cup of coffee.

Michelle wasn't much of a cooking person (Tony considered this the understatement of the year), so while Tony whisked around the kitchen, boiling and chopping, Michelle would sit on one of the high barstools, drink wine and talk to keep him company. She would repeatedly offer her help, but Tony would wave away her offer with a smile—therefore, Michelle always felt the need to clean up…

Tiptoeing away from the dreaming form on the bed, Michelle carefully walked into the hallway, en route to the dining area/ kitchen to start her duties. About two steps from the doorway, Michelle felt a different texture fabric encircle her toes. Looking down and seeing what trap she had stepped into, she blushed. It was his shirt. From last night. Come to think of it, she remembered tossing that shirt onto the floor.

Smiling somewhat mischievously to herself, Michelle quickly stepped out of the blush robe, and slipped into the blue and white striped button-down shirt. It was her favorite of his. She always loved wearing Tony's clothes, they smelled like him and it always made her feel safe. After buttoning all but the top few buttons of the shirt—which came to her mid-thigh—Michelle carelessly threw her drying mass of curls into a low, loose ponytail, finally ready to attack by scrubbing the day-old food off of the dishes. Michelle heard a rustle from the bedroom, and the Government Agent in her kicking-in, she froze and perked her ears. The rustle grew louder and she could hear Tony feeling the sheets for a trace of her. "Sweetheart?... Chelle? " he called out worriedly and groggily, sitting up straight in the oversized bed, trying to focus his eyes.

Michelle's body relaxed and with a sloppy grin plastered on her face, she rushed back into the room and dove into the bed with him. The mattress groaned under her suddenly added weight and Tony immediately pulled her in for a deep kiss. Michelle pulled away and leaned her forehead into his, eyes closed. "I love it when you wear my clothes…" Tony playfully murmured to her, kissing her neck.

Beyond content, Michelle opened her eyes, smiling in a silent response and nuzzled her head onto his chest. Tracing a loose curl that was framing her face with his hand, Tony asked, "So, when do you want to move in?" Deep down, his heart surged. All he wanted was to live with Michelle, be like this every morning and night. He admired this beautiful woman that belonged to him and always slept better holding her.

"Well," began Michelle, as she carefully traced the stubble on his chin absentmindedly with her forefinger, "the lease is up on my apartment in two weeks, how about I just don't renew it?" She slowly looked up into his eyes and they instantly locked. Michelle couldn't wait to get out of her cramped house and bring some of her decorating flair into Tony's. "I'd love nothing more." He told her, lips closing in on hers.

Some five minutes later, the consented in getting out of bed, and even though it was still somewhat early morning, both were up and ready for a relaxing day together. They planned absolutely nothing—they just wanted time away from work and the crazy days their job entails.

They parted ways at the foot of the bed, Tony turning to go to the bathroom for a shower, Michelle going to the kitchen. She had placed one foot out of the doorway, when she felt something grab her elbow, and before she knew it, she was back in Tony's arms, dipped parallel to the floor and being kissed with such fire that she felt glad she wasn't standing—if so she would undoubtedly swoon. As soon as it had started, it was over, and Tony brought her back to Earth. "I love you so much" Tony said softly, meaningfully as he kissed the center of her palm and turned into the bathroom—leaving Michelle swaying, barely centered on her own feet, in awe and tingly all over. Smiles were becoming common to her face now, she observed…

Feeling even giddier than before, Michelle hummed to herself and floated to the dining room/nook area where their food had crusted on the plates. Taking their large empty wine glasses over to the sink, she suddenly remembered her plan to make coffee; she would treat Tony as he got out of the shower.

While the gourmet coffee maker gurgled to life, Michelle cleared away and stacked the dishes, slowly, as if to savor the memory. On the other end of the Condo, she was almost certain she heard the shower water switch off and she knew it would only be a matter of time before she would be joined by Tony.

From the cupboard above the sink, Michelle reached in and retrieved Tony's beloved Cub's mug, as well as the matching one he had bought for her last month, and she filled them both with the dark coffee and a smidgen of milk. The bitter-sweet aroma filled the air. Firmly holding on to the steaming cups, she began to walk toward their room, crossing the spacious living room…

* * *

Outside a man entered the gate to Tony's condo complex. _I hope I'm not bothering him…_ the man thought, _I doubt it_, he countered himself. _I doubt there's anybody at his house, it's not like he's seeing anybody, he doesn't have the time…_ The man walked up the few steps to reach the platform that created the outer foyer. Hesitating slightly, the man shook away his miniscule inhibitions. _What the hell, he's already going to hate me for interrupting his day off, too late now… _The man pushed the doorbell to Tony's house, inadvertently wincing as he heard the sound echo within…

* * *

Inside, Michelle stopped in her tracks when she heard the doorbell chime. Tony's muffled voice came, "Can you get it hon? I'll be right there!" "Sure..." Michelle heard herself reply as she uncertainly looked down at her two full hands and blue-striped lounge wear. _Oh well,_ she thought, _probably just a solicitor or something_, she shrugged. "Um, just hold on one sec!" she called in the general direction of the front door, less than 15 feet away. 

Outside, the man could almost sense something was wrong. _Maybe I should've called first… _Wait, was that a woman's voice he heard muted through the thick wood door? _Nah, couldn't be..._he convinced himself…

Michelle reached the door and after a split second of pondering about the best way to open it, she maneuvered the lock and knob with the tips of her fingers, not spilling a single drop of hot coffee. Proud of this difficult accomplishment, and hearing Tony's padded footsteps in the hallway, Michelle allowed the door to open with a flourish. She stood just behind the doorframe, red lips in a goofy smile, eyes lit up.

Then she saw the man on the other side of the door.

Michelle's grin was instantly replaced with a gapped mouth look of pure horror and she let her arms fall slack to her sides, the hot coffee pouring out of the two matching mugs, instantly forming a puddle on the hardwood floor at her feet, some of the brown liquid spaying on her almost completely bare legs.

The empty mugs hung in her hands and she turned very pale as her eyes widened and glassed-over in absolute shock.

Michelle was flinging the door open, and Tony, (dressed in only a towel) with yet another smile spreading across his face, turned the corner into the front room, almost in sight of the entire foyer, yelled, "Chelle… Sweetheart…who is i—"

He saw Michelle first and the thought raced through his mind: _is she ok, what's wrong?_ Then he saw what, moreover, who she was looking at, and it was his turn to gape.

The man appeared just as shocked, and his eyes flickered wildly between Tony and Michelle, first looking confused, then noting their attire, their coffee cups, their obvious adoration for each other, and as realization set in, his faced rapidly changed to looking amused, then somewhat angry, then back to purely perplexed. Silence.

After an excruciatingly long, un-breathing, tense moment, Ryan Chappelle regained his composure, and glancing at the dumbfounded Michelle again before speaking to unblinking Tony, "I guess you have company…"


End file.
